A true God Slayer
by AniArchive
Summary: An orphaned Naruto seemed destined to fade away in obscurity. However, the gods found favor with the child and was taken in by the wind god. Will the thirst for power corrupt his mind? Will evil consume the pure heart of Naruto? And how will the land of Fiore handle a TRUE God Slayer? Follow Naruto on this epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A true God Slayer

Prologue: A boy named Naruto

**-Hello everyone! I present you my new crossover! The pairing may or may not change idk. I hope I can make a better first impression on this chapter than I did with my previous story. Big thanks to Mzr90 for helping develop this story. He or she is my go-to for this kind of stuff**

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I'M NOT A SUPREME OVERLORD MLG EXPERT LEVEL 4 SUPER SAIYAN ON WRITING STORIES...THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT I FEEL LIKE I CAN HAVE FUN WITH AND USE MY IMAGINATION ON SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME...FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CAPS LOCK.**

**Oh and imagine Fujin as a taller version Mavis**. **I'm going to make Naruto say "Wind Style" or "Wind Release" when he is using his magic**

***Im not going to beg for Reviews and criticisms but they are appreciated* **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or any other type of anime...Now that you mention it...I'm pretty sure no one owns any Anime on this website.**

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

_'Fairy Tail' _Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail"_ Flashbacks

"**Fairy Tail**" Dragon/Demon/Monster/god Speech

_**'Fairy Tail' **_Dragon/Demon/Monster/god thoughts

_**Summary: An orphaned Naruto seemed destined to fade away in obscurity. However, the gods found favor with the child and was taken in by the wind god. Will the thirst for power corrupt his mind? Will evil consume the pure heart of Naruto? And how will the land of Fiore handle a TRUE God Slayer? Follow Naruto on this epic adventure.**_

Year X775

**"Focus Naruto, fell the wind magic, it isn't as hard to manipulate as the Sky God Slayer Magic. So for now, just focus the wind magic around your entire body, use it to feel the natural currents of air around you." **Fujin Says in a rather tiresome way. It had been at _least _two hours of nonstop concentration for the poor seven year old blonde boy. His eyes looked as if they had been sealed shut and his sweaty palms were clasped as firm as can be. A lone vein started to make its way down the center on Naruto's forehead with the sheer effort he was putting out. Finally, with her golden eyes rolled and her fingers tapping on her folded arm, the Sky Goddess had enough.

**"Ok Naruto, you can-"** Before she could even finish her sentence, Naruto had already collapsed on a soft cloud from exhaustion. His arms and legs were spread out in an angle-like position and his chest moving up and down from continuous panting. Seeing that Sweat droplets started to form on from Naruto's forehead, Fujin smiled and blew a light gust of wind towards the boy. As his breathing calmed, Fujin chuckled at her little knuckleheaded boy.

_**'Oh Naruto...you are so silly sometimes and you push yourself to the brink of death. Im not sure if you know about it but...you have something in you and it's not just guts and a hard working attitude, it's power. You never cease to amaze me, ever since the first day we've met.'**_ The sky goddess huffed out of her nose and closed her eyes. _**'Ever since that day...your parents died.'**_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_October 10, Year X768_

_Top of Mt. Hakobe _

_"Minato, hurry w-we don't h-have much time left." Kushina says as blood spews from her mouth. The two badly injured mages fought hard to get to the top of the mountain, for this might be his only chance to do this..._

_Minato takes one last look at the mastodonic dragon whose scales were decorated with blue markings and brings out his scroll of summoning. 'Please...please work!' He cried out in his head. _

_**"SEAL ART: MAGIC TRANSFER!"**__ A portion of Kushina's and Minato's magic, along with pieces of their soul, were then transferred into their son's magic network, now asleep within the boy's subconscious. The two then turned to their son and gently stroked his hair lovingly._

_On top of Naruto, Minato places the scroll over the young boy's body and starts writing the forbidden magic summoning formula in blood on the scroll.  
><em>

_**"FORBIDDEN MAGIC ART: SKY GOD**__**SUMMONING!**__"__Right after that, Minato turned his head towards the dragon who was closing in for the kill. He turns towards Kushina who was giving him the most heartfelt smile with him smiling I'm return. As the winds started to pick up, Minato knew that this technique worked. "Now...I leave my son to you...Fujin."  
><em>

_"Looks like this is goodbye...Naruto. Get a nice girlfriend, eat your vegetables and don't go to sleep too late or you'll get up cranky" Kushina laughed._

"Make sure you grow up strong, neh, Naruto. Hopefully, your mother and I will be able to watch you through the seal and see you grow up to become a fine young man...we love you...Naruto" Minato grinned widely, even though a large line of blood trailed from his mouth...and with that the two closed their eyes. Small smiles on their faces.

_The black dragon roared, causing the ground to tremble. It flapped its wings twice before skyrocketing at the dead parents and the crying baby, opening it's jaw in the process. Without warning, a powerful and very radiant beam of light shot down to where the humans were, causing the dragon stop where it was. _

_Feet first, out came a the most gorgeous woman whose blonde hair reached the ends of her back. Her irises were golden with repeating ripples in them. She had an emerald on the middle of her forehead. Her forearms were covered by golden vambraces and in her right hand was a golden four pointed staff. Her long dress, short in the front and long in the back, flowed freely in the wind. Eyes of the sky goddess searched the area, looking for the being who summoned her. But before she could do anything, Fujin spotted the dragon that she hoped not to show its face around for a long time._

_**"W-what? Of all dragon's, what are you doing here...Acnologia." **__The dragon scoffed at the tone she addressed him, or what ever gender it is, name in. The two both stared into each others eyes for a brief moment before the black dragon spoke._

_**"What's it matter to you? I'm just on a hunt for food and two lousy humans and their child just happen to be in my sights. Besides, seeing you here, I don't feel like dealing with nonsense at the moment so I'll leave you be...oh and if take that filthy meat sack to your care, make sure you train him and train him good because I WILL make sure he joins his parents for an eternal slumber.**__"__Acnologia says, eyeing the dead bodies of Naruto's parents and smiles at his work well done. Fujin continues to stare at the overgrown flying reptile disappear off into the distance. _

_The Fujin released a sigh. __**"There is only one person who knows my magic summoning formula." **__She directs her attention to the bloody area where a pair of humans were. One of them had their hand out stretched towards Naruto._

_**"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"**_

_The Fujin hovers down to the boy who seemed to be asleep and gaze him a soft gaze. She then bends down to pick up the child but sees a note on Naruto's stomach._

_'__Please...look after my child, Naruto.'_

_There was more writing below that but it was hard to tell what it said because of the blood smeared on it. She squinted her eyes before picking up the baby. _

_'__**Whiskers?' **__She thought as she tickled Naruto's cheek. Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and revealed the cerulean irises within them. Baby Naruto watched the sky goddess and suddenly Naruto reached out and touched the nose of the great goddess of the sky. Naruto giggled cutely before releasing a cry of joy. Fujin smiled at this and averted her attention back towards the his dead parents._

_**"Why should I, great Goddess of the sky, take you under my wing. What makes you so special from the rest of the humans?" **__However, Naruto suddenly released a loud wail._

Fujin's golden eyes widened as she felt the large amount of magic energy coming off of the toddler. But the strange thing was...his magic energy was still climbing. Naruto's eyes suddenly shone with power and wind suddenly began to swirl around the baby. The blonde's crying was still heard over the howling winds and Fujin just saw it like a small breeze. A small tornado had for about half the size of the mountain. The Fujin simply stuck her hand out and absorbed the wind surrounding the area.

_"__**Very well then..Naruto. I can tell you are powerful even in that small body of yours...You will learn the way of my magic...I will make you strong. You will be my son and you will be...my God Slayer...Naruto Uzumaki." Consider yourself very lucky because I'm the last REAL God Slayer in this world. **__The Fujin grinned as she poked the bundle, making her adopted offspring laugh very cutely. Fujin took one last look at Naruto's parents before taking off in the clouds above._

_"M-m-maammaa" the baby stuttered. Fujin blinked twice at the title the boy had given her. Being a widow, Fujin never really had been referred to as a 'mom' but rather as the sky goddess...or that's what legend supposedly says. Fujin rested her head on the back of her chair before grinning at the child on her lap. Naruto certainly was an interesting boy._

_**"It's going to be fun raising you...Naruto"**_

_Golden eyes gazed at Naruto as the baby closed his eyes and went to sleep before closing his own._

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Fujin released a sigh as she began to lay Naruto in his bed. <strong>'Yeah..."fun"<strong>' she sarcastically thought. It's not like she _didn't _like training the boy, it's just that he can be a knucklehead sometimes. She then sat in a rocking chair while eyeing Naruto who was drooling all over his pillow. Fujin covered her mouth and let out a light chuckle but quickly went away as flashes of Kushina's and Minato's dead bodies came in her mind; she frowned.

**"Why?"** She said to herself. **"If he would've summoned me ahead of time, you and your partner would have lived on. But..." ** she paused, bringing her finger towards her eye. She surprised herself, normally she wouldn't care about the humans whether they would die or not but seeing Naruto..

**"...I know that this was the best thing and also last thing you wanted to do to your one and only, precious son." **The beautiful Fujin snapped back out of her ramble, catching herself rubbing Naruto's cheek. She smiled and began thinking about something she has never done...act _motherly. _She has never had kids let alone a husband because there is only one actual god in existence. Of course there are Flame God Slayer magic, Lightning God Slayer magic, Sand God Slayer Magic, and much more, but they aren't all learned from actual Gods which makes Fujin the only one. She sighs once more...wait, come to think about it, sighing seems to becoming her thing now...Anyways, she sighs once more and heads out of Naruto's room.

"H-Hey mom..." A voice calls for her from behind. She turns around and is surprised by the amount of determination in the young blonde's eyes.

"Let's train first thing tomorrow! I'm ready for it..I _know _I am." He says, finishing his sentence with an open teeth grin all while his eyes were closed from excitement. Naruto got comfortable before sleeping again, leaving Fujin gazing at the boy.

**"I like his drive.. which is why I'm glad I chose him to be my God Slayer." **With this said, she shut the door and walked outside to watch the stars. As the Fujin walked out she began thinking on the ways she has been "motherly" to her son and if she did a good enough job at it.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_**"Ok Naruto let's go over it once more, I think you have the hang of it. Remember, you can use your fingers if you want to, you have them all committed to memory." **__Fujin said to her newly adopted son. Young Naruto started counting on his fingers in a dramatic way by shaking his hand back and forth with each increase in number. Now on five, he struggled to know which number comes after so he poutingly looks at Fujin for help. She laughs and holds up the number '6" using both hands, triggering Naruto's memory in what the next number was. _

_"Niiiiinne..ten! Yay! I did it mom! The hyperactive blonde shouted while jumping in the air. "So what do you have in store for me now? "He finished his sentence, smiling from ear to ear. Fujin chuckled and motion her hands for Naruto to settle down. She proceeded to back away from Naruto, leaving him a little confused on what she was going to do next. _

_**"Over the course of time, I'm going to teach you on how to effectively use and hone your Magic abilities and when you are ready, I will teach you God Slayer magic." **__Everything else she said went one ear and out of the other for the young blonde...except God Slayer Magic. Naruto drooled over the thought of having Godly like magic while Fujin prepared to show him one of her moves. Naruto's eyes snapped to the sight of the incredible amount of magic she was putting into her move. Suddenly, her chest expanded along with her cheeks before releasing a powerful spiraling beam of wind. Since all of this is taking place in the sky there is no telling how much damage the attack will deal, but judging on how big the move seemed, it's pretty powerful. But something seemed of for Naruto. Her wind was...black. _

_"Woah..that..that was amazing mom! Ohh I want to do something like that! When are you going to teach me that move!?" _

_**"Settle down Naruto, settle down. We still need to go over basic magic control." **__She said to Naruto who stuck out a lip. Fujin's eyebrow twitched at this. "__**When using Magic you have to first draw the Magic energy inside your body which is the first step on learning how to control your magic spells."**_

_"Ok that's cool and all, but when are we going to learn how to use the awesome black air attack thingy you used earlier" Naruto "expertly" said. _

_"It's called Sky God's Bellow" she proudly stated but on the inside she felt hurt. It took her a long time to come up with a name like that for such a powerful move."_

_"Yeah yeah whatever let's just get.."_

_**"NARUTO, you need to FOCUS"**__She commanded, blowing the blonde's hair back with powerful winds from her voice. Naruto quietly nodded and paid more attention than he'd ever have. Yeah sure she was out of this world in looks, but when it came to her being serious, Naruto knew when to shut up. Seeing that this was going to take a while, he sat down, cross-legged, on a soft fluffy cloud. _

_She cleared her throat before she began to speak. __**"Ok, now Naruto, I think it's fun to joke around and all, but this is serious stuff I'm about to teach you and I don't want to waste any time on a little hyperactive brat. This is TRUE God Slayer Magic that you're going to learn in the future. Meaning, this way of learning it is the most powerful way to learn it. There are other God Slayer Magic types but they don't learn it from an actual God or Goddess like my self. And personally, learning it from an actual God or Goddess is the most powerful way to learn it." When it's time to train I want you to act serious and give it your all...cause I WON'T hold back. **__When this was said something in Naruto sparked. Almost like a desire for something...a desire for power. _

_Fujin began snapping her fingers to break Naruto out of his daydream. __**"Ok then first thing you have to do when using Magic is focus while I explain what magic is. Magic is stored within a separate system within that is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic." **__She paused so the information can sink in the boy._

_**"It takes a large amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic at first, but with time, it will become easy to use magic..like breathing. Mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many Mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style. You were able to call upon your magic power at the age of one. Also, due to the fact your magic was released in the form of a twister and the mass amount of winds that surround you, it could be easily said that your natural magical affinity lies towards Wind magic. For the next couple of hours, you are going to focus just on concentration and gathering up your Magic energy." **_

Flashback End 

* * *

><p><strong>Hn* "That kid is going to become a <strong>_**very**_** powerful mage someday" **Fujin said as she continued to gaze up at the sky above. However, clouds started forming in her viewing area making her very annoyed. It was almost they were trying to tease the Sky Goddess. There was no such thing...until Naruto showed up. Fujin sucked in some wind before blowing at the sky above, getting rid of any cloud in sight and smiling at her work of art. Little did she know, humans below were gazing up above, wondering what on earth could cause the clouds to disappear in an instant.

**"I will make sure Acnologia doesn't get his grubby claws on you Naruto. After all, I **_**am **_**a Goddess after all and I don't have time for pesky animals...even if he is the dragon of the apocalypse" **She ended her sentence with a worried tone.** "And when you finish training with me...well that day won't come for a while. And that means I have to cherish my time with you, Naruto"** Coming from a Goddess, she never thought she would care so much for a human..but Naruto somehow changed that in her.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Naruto concentrated deeply on drawing out whatever magic power he could find, sweat lining his brow. Naruto searched and searched for anything that would feel different inside his anatomy. Sadly, he felt nothing. Not even a tingle. Naruto sighed as the mental strain got to him and fell on his back._

_"Why isn't anything happening, Mom? I've been at this for almost an hour...I think." He said tiredly._

_**"You idiot, it's only been five minutes. That's another thing you need to work on, patience. Don't expect to get it down on the first try. You might not even feel anything for the first couple of days." **__Naruto quickly sat up to what just entered his ear. His eyes start to quickly widen as he ran his fingers frustratingly through yellow hair._

_"W-whaaat! I can't wait just a couple of days! I need to get strong now! I'm almost there, I can taste it. I can..I can.."_

_**Grrrrr* **__Naruto's stomach cried out; he grins sheepishly._

_"Hehe speaking of "taste..." I'm freaking starving!" Naruto cries of while clutching his stomach with two hands. Fujin looks at him and simply laughs at Naruto's silliness. Suddenly, something pops up in her head making this the perfect occasion to tell him._

_**"Naruto, what are you talking about..you have food all around you." **__Fujin said with a light chuckle but Naruto didn't really take it like a joke._

_Naruto squints his eyes. "Umm, what are YOU talking about mom?" _

_**"The air...Much like the Sky Dragonslayer, a Sky God Slayer is also able to consume winds of any sort to replenish his/her strength and it can be used as a quick light snack." **__She then demonstrates this by sucking in the air around her in her mouth. When she finished, she wiped the corner of her mouth in satisfaction leaving Naruto amazed. Never would he thought that this so called "food" would be all around. The Fujin gave him a funny look when she noticed that a line of drool was starting to form at the corner of Naruto's mouth. _

_"Alllllright! Here I go!" He said as closed his eyes. Thoughts of Fujin's words played in Naruto's head, picking up what she said during training._

_'Come on..focus..you can do it...just focus...oh man, I'm soo hungry! At that moment, Naruto opened his eyes and slightly leaned his body back with his mouth open. To Fujin's surprise he was actually doing it. Naruto started to suck in air around him. _

_'More..MORE! I'm so hungry!' Naruto's chest expanded and his mouth opened up wider than it was before, sucking in even more air. Fujin's long hair was being pulled in by Naruto's intense sucking._

**A/N - LOL**

_**"Okay Naruto, I think that's enough now"**__ she cautiously says. Naruto's chest started shrink back to normal before letting out a small burp. 'Whoa' Naruto thought. _

_He held out his hands and started to open and close them. 'I feel like all my strength is back.' Fujin let out a chuckle, for she knew exactly what Naruto was feeling._

_**"Congratulations, even though it was unexpected, you did it. Now then even though it's not hard to do, you used Magic energy to suck and eat the winds around you. Is this correct?" **__Naruto cheerfully nodded his head. __**"Now then, what did you do to use the magic in your body?"**_

_Naruto begins to scratch the back of his head. "Well I concentrated hard enough to get what I wanted" he says with Fujin nodding in return._

_**"So that's it, concentration is key when you are beginning to use Magic. Now that you have tapped in what little control of magic you have, let's see you put it to action by levitating in the air."**_

_"Levitating in the air?" Naruto questioned but shrugged it off. 'Seems easy enough'. He thought, but before he could attempt it, Fujin had practically read his mind._

_**"Oh, and it won't be as easy as you think, concentration is key." **__Naruto gives her a "hmph" and continues to focus on his magic energy. Suddenly, Naruto begins to feel the tingle that Fujin was talking about and momentarily levitates just to fall on his face. His body started to sink slowly in the cloud before hopping right back up only to see the Fujin laughing at him._

_Naruto's eyes comically turn white and starts to yell at the Fujin. "Don't laugh at me!" The blonde exclaimed as he took a deep breath before exhaling. He began to think about God Slayer Magic and grew more and more curious._

_H-Hey mom?" Can you tell me more about God Slayer Magic? I want to get stronger as quickly as possible and I want to gain as much knowledge as I possibly can." She smiled and gestured him to sit._

_**"I Never thought you ask, Naruto. Well then, where do I begin? First we will talk about Ancient Spell. Ancient Spell is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare." **__Naruto sinkers proudly._

_**"Now God Slayer Magic is a form of Ancient Spell in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a "God", using a specific element as their type; or so it would seem. The basis of every Ancient Spell in the Slayer Line is that 'to defeat your enemy, you must take upon the traits of your enemy', but for God Slayer Magic, this is drastically different; but it is unknown how. God Slayer Magic enables its users to transform their physical bodies into an unidentified being." **__The Fujin paused so Naruto can take in the information._

_'Unidentified being?' Naruto thought._

_**"In addition, the colour of each God Slayer's element has a black tint, regardless of what it may be. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. Just like you did earlier." **__She grunted at that last part while Naruto Smiled sheepishly. At that moment, Fujin was caught off guard by Naruto's actions. The boy got up and stared off in the vast region of clouds. Then he turned around, giving her the most determined look that he has ever gave her. For a boy that's only six years old, he wasn't messing around. _

_"Alright, watch this!" He shouted. Naruto then puts his hands together as if he were praying then he took a deep breath._

_He focused...his physical spirit, he imagined his magic energy as if it were a sphere of water that was in the center of his body, allowing it to flow freely throughout his anatomy. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being flooded with magic power...it was...strange, but it was was a good kind of strange. He held up his hands, almost like he was gripping something, and saw that winds were spiraling around his arms and meeting at his palms. A grey colored magic seal formed in front of him._

_At that moment, although not very powerful, a blast of wind was ejected from his palms. Fujin felt proud at seeing her son using his first spell especially at a young age. Most Mages can't even gather up magic energy at his age. _

_**"Well done Naruto" **__she said to the boy who was scratching his cheek with his finger. "__**I'll admit, that was very impressive, but I see you still need to work on magic control and concentration. You executed the spell properly but it was sort all over the place. You need to learn how to control it as well...Naruto?"**_

_The shirtless boy directed his attention below the clouds and released a sigh._

_"What...is it like down there..ya know...like on the ground." Naruto paused for a second before continuing. "I've been in the clouds for as long as I remember." His soft gaze continued to stare at Earthland. _

_**"When you are ready, Naruto, you may visit Earthland. But in the mean time, training should come first. You need to prepare...for that day." **__Catching Naruto's attention on that last part, he slowly shifts his head towards him mom. The wind seemed to pick up around the boy; his hair danced in the wind. _

_"What do you mean,"that day"? He questioned. Fujin gave him a blank stare before she began._

_**"You will find out soon enough."**_

Flashback End 

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

An energetic blonde searched around for his mother, eager to show her his new move. It's been about an hour of concentration, but it was worth it. Who knew that hard work would pay off right?

"Mooom!" I have to show you something awesome!" Finally, with one big shout Naruto got Fujin's attention and prepared himself to show her his new technique. At that moment, he raised his arms, moving them in a circular motion before thrusting them out in front of him. A colored magic seal formed in front of him.

**"WIND STYLE: WIND EXPLOSION!" **Winds around Naruto gathered before him before unleashing a massive ball of wind, separating clouds around him. When this was complete, Naruto turned towards Fujin and smiled in satisfaction. Fujin doing the same.

**"Good job Naruto, this is your third move that you have completed within three days." **_**'Come to think of it' **_ a curious thought popped in Fujin's head. "**Naruto, what have you been doing for the past couple of weeks? and it's nearly noon, I haven't heard a single word from you until now." **

"Well that's because I've been focused on concentration." Naruto said as he began streaming. Fujin smirked as she rubbed her chin.

**"Now that you have gotten down the basic usage of magic, let's see how well your hand-to-hand combat is. There will be a time when you need it most and I can't allow you to be an ignorant child who can't use his fists. **She said as she held up two of her own fists. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Goddes

"Okay but just one thing." Naruto paused. "I've never FOUGHT ANYONE BEFORE!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around in a comical fashion. "Oh and I'm not going to hit you, I don't want to hurt my mom" Naruto get huffed out.

The Fujin huffed under her breath. **"True, you aren't supposed to hit girls, but..."** Fujin vanished before reappearing before Naruto, making him stumble back from the amount of wind energy she was putting off.

**"...I'm allowing you to" **She threw her fist into Naruto's cheekbone, sending him flying a couple of feet away. Fujin watched as Naruto tumbled to a stop. Luckily he was on clouds and not ground or else that would've left a couple of bruise marks. Fujin scoffed.

**"Oh come on I barely even punched you"**

she said to the motionless Naruto. Just then, Naruto slowly sat up and started to

rub where her fist impacted his face.**"Number one rule of fighting me or anyone whom you may encounter...DON'T. HOLD. BACK." **She commanded, making sure she got her point across the first time. Naruto proceeded to stand with his legs wobbling for feedback.

"Do you forget that I'm seven years old!?"

The Fujin mockingly laughed at the boy before taking off at full speed. Unlike before, Naruto was prepared for her next move...or was he?

Naruto continued to suffer from the punches and kicks from the Sky Goddess. **"Please don't give me that nonsense Naruto. Excuses are for the weak. If you can't handle a couple of punches, how can you have the title as a TRUE God Slayer?" **She paused so Naruto could catch his breath.**"Your task this training is to evade and if I touch you, that's 100 push-ups. **Naruto frowned but was determined to pass this.

_'Hehehe, I'll just use my wind magic to assist me' _the blonde mischievously thought but his world melted on what the Fujin was about to tell him.

**"Oh and no using magic" **she said. Naruto's spiky hair seemed as if we're standing on ends. He pulled on his face in frustration.

_'How the hell am I supposed to dodge her strikes. They're way too fast!' _Naruto shouted in his head.

**"Focus Naruto!" **Fujin grabs Naruto's arm and judo flips him into the soft cloud and repeats the same move on the other side of her. Luckily, it was just cloud. While, on the ground, Naruto rolls out the way, effectively dodging her next punch before getting up again. His face and body showed red marks and brushes which was complemented with heavy breathing. The amount of determination that Naruto's eyes were giving her was quite impressive. That was simply the look of intimidation and the Fujin _loved _it.

**"Show me what you got, kid!" **Fujin rocketed towards the young boy, bringing back her fist once again. Seeing this, he took one step back before charging straight at her with his fist back as well. The student and teacher's fists came in contact, making a small shock wave from the impact. For some reason, Naruto's strength seem to be increasing with each passing second but quickly ended by catching a knee to the diaphragm. Naruto's eyes widened exponentially from the hit he received.

With a loud wail and the desperate gasps for air, it's confirmable that she winded him. Naruto stumbled but didn't fall, for he wasn't ready to accept defeat. He took one deep breath before running at Fujin with his fists held high making her smile. Maybe this boy isn't as weak as she thought?

_'It's true she's really not holding back, but..'_ Naruto jabs his fist straight at her but misses as she quickly stepped out of his direction. _'That doesn't mean I'm giving up!' _Everything seemed to slow down as a foot headed towards Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_'W-where am I? And why do I have a huge headache."_

_'..Na...'_

_"..."_

_'..rut...'_

_'Huh..hey, who's there?'_

_'..Naru...'_

_'..to...'_

_What..? I'm here what? Who is calling my name?"_

_'We...'_

_'.Lo..v..e'_

_'...'_

_'You..'_

_'I-I...who are you?!...Answer me!'_

_"Naruto".._

_"Naruto!..."_

**"Naruto!"** The boy's eyes shot open but quickly closed one of them which was was a black eye. Some form of red liquid formed on the side of his mouth and continued to run down his chin. With his good eye, he looked up to see Fujin smiling at him. He tried moving but pain restricted him from doing so.

"W-What i-is this stuff" he struggled to say. He slowly brings his hand up to his mouth before moving it away to see more red stuff.

**"That's called blood Naruto." **The Fujin begins to let out a guilty chuckle as she sweatdrops._** 'Maybe I put a little TOO much power in that kick'. **_She slowly moves Naruto's head of her lap leaving the motionless boy on the soft cloud. She observed the severely bruised body knowing just what to do. Naruto's good eye widened to only see that Fujin's body started to glow a light green color. Then by generating a bright, airy sphere between their hands, she began touching areas of Naruto's body that were bruised.

_'My body..it's almost like I've never been hit from her.' _ He says while feeling all over his body. "How did you do that?" He asks before eating the winds around him.

**"A Sky God Slayer, like yourself, possess the ability to heal, abling us to employ this restorative power on ourselves or others, healing injuries in a matter of seconds, without the need for any preparation. But it is unknown if such power has limitations." **She paused smiled while she looked at the blonde. Naruto returns with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't smile at me. Because every time you do, something bad always happens to me." She giggled at that. However, Naruto wasn't taking it too lightly this time.

**"Okay, now for your last task for the day...learning to levitate."** Naruto's heart sank. This was one of the things he somehow struggled with.

"What! But it's hard to control-"

**"NARUTO! Starting now, you must know what death feel like, you must stare death in the face. **

"Death?" Naruto replied.

**"Thats right. If you wish to truly have full control of your magic this is the perfect exercise for you. If you don't wish to die..then do something about it...now"** _**'Forgive me for what I am about to do...Minato.'**_

The Fujin flew towards Naruto at unexpecting speeds and simply flicked his forehead sending him flying below.

"Ahh..Ah..AHHH!" Naruto continued to scream. A falling blonde increased in velocity as he neared the Earth's crust.

'I'm sorry Naruto, but this is the only way I feel that you can truly master your control over magic.

"Oh crap, Oh crap,, oh crap! Naruto shouted. _'If I go on like this, I really am gonna die!'_

_'die...'_

_'Die!'_

_'...No...not like this..I'M A GOD SLAYER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'_

**End Chapter **

**-Well then I feel pretty confident in that chapter:) Like I said before,the Fujin is like like a taller version of mavis although she is not **_**actually**_** Mavis. I hope I didn't make it seem quick. This chapter was mostly Flashback due to Naruto's development with the Fujin.**

**I understand that this chapter is short (or at least in my opinion) but its just a Prologue. don't worry I will try to make my future chapters longer. **

**If you want me to add something, or if you feel like you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or review.**

**Reviews and criticisms are appreciated as well as Favorites and Follows.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this.**

**Till then..**

**Have a nice day/night ;***


	2. Chapter 2: Shirotsume Town

A true God Slayer

Chapter 1: Shirotsume Town

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

_'Fairy Tail'_ Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail_" Flashbacks

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster/god Speech/Names of Spells

_**'Fairy Tail'**_ Dragon/Demon/Monster/god thoughts

_**Summary: An orphaned Naruto seemed destined to fade away in obscurity. However, the gods found favor with the child and was taken in by the wind god. Will the thirst for power corrupt his mind? Will evil consume the pure heart of Naruto? And how will the land of Fiore handle a TRUE God Slayer? Follow Naruto on this epic adventure.**_

**-Hey everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I do! I must say, I'm having fun writing this fic. I might have Lucy or Lisanna be paired with Naruto but what about Natsu? Any ideas? No this is not going to be harem;D. Even though Naruto going is learning his God Slayer Magic from a Goddess, he is still going to be referred as a God Slayer. If you guys want Naruto to have a specific move he can do (like magic abilities etc. etc.) PLEASE feel free to PM me or REVIEW. **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**To the random guest- Yes there is another Sky God Slayer but not an ACTUAL Sky God Slayer. She learned her powers from a book, not from an actual God. And about the different God Slayer types you named, those are fan based God Slayer Magic. I'm going off what's in cannon. (The God Slayers that were presented in the Anime/Manga of Fairy Tail)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Reviews and criticisms are appreciated*<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or any other type of anime...Now that you mention it...I'm pretty sure no one owns any Anime on this website.**

**Closing..**

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I'M NOT A ULTRA MEGA CYBERTRON MLG EXPERT ****CHUCK NORRIS ON WRITING STORIES...THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT I FEEL LIKE I CAN HAVE FUN WITH AND USE MY IMAGINATION ON SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME...FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CAPS LOCK.**

_**Summary: An orphaned Naruto seemed destined to fade away in obscurity. However, the gods found favor with the child and was taken in by the wind god. Will the thirst for power corrupt his mind? Will evil consume the pure heart of Naruto? And how will the land of Fiore handle a TRUE God Slayer? Follow Naruto on this epic adventure.**_

**Last Chapter...**

_"Oh crap, Oh crap,, oh crap!" Naruto shouted._ _'If I go on like this, I really am gonna die!'_

_'die...'_

_'Die!'_

_'...No...not like this..I'M A GOD SLAYER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'_

* * *

><p><span>Year X775<span>

As Naruto was falling from the sky, his life flashed before his eyes. All of Naruto's thoughts focused around death itself. Just then, our poor blonde's body was impaled through his heart by a sharp tree branch. He hung there for a while before becoming a limp piece of skewered flesh. His body continued to slide down while his blood decorated the ground below him. Fujin watched in disbelief at what she has done to Minato's and Kushina's beloved son..now gone forever...is what WOULD HAVE happened if he didn't master his control over his magic power. Now then, onward with the story ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>'<strong>__Ok remember, just focus on what you learned during training.' _Naruto's magic energy began to travel all around his body. At that moment, without moving his hands, wind currents started to bend towards the bottom Naruto's feet. He continued to push out more and more magic energy until he slowly came to a complete stop.

Naruto's eyes widened "Di-Did I really do it? I did! Alllrright! Yeah!" Naruto cheered, hopping up and down on nothing. Suddenly, Naruto felt a huge drainage of magic energy from his body. He tried flying up, but failed as gravity took toll on the poor blonde's body.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he plummeted down in the forest below. Luckily, he wasn't that far from the ground and that nearby tree branches broke his fall, otherwise, he would have been severely injured.

"Gah" he pouted. _'I thought she did her healing magic on me...so why did I feel my magic energy drain out of my body?' _While Naruto continued to ponder over the thought of what happened earlier, he finally got a good look around him, observing the large population of trees he was surrounded by. Naruto cursed as he stood up, wiping the bits of leaves that were left on his white shorts.

"Tch, Stupid Mom, I bet if I actually died.." Naruto paused and deadpanned. "Ya know what, forget that last part." He said to himself as a rather large sweatdrop formed on the back of his head. Sure, he was upset that he plummeted nearly 30,000 feet to his death, but on the inside he actually enjoyed the thrill...well since he lived.

Naruto was currently wearing white shorts, but with no shirt. As a matter of fact, Naruto doesn't even remember ever putting on some type of clothing to cover his upper body. His feet were constantly being torched by small rocks and grassburs from Naruto wearing no form of footwear. Meanwhile, in the clouds, Fujin could help but feel bad but it was for the best. Eyeing his magical energy status, she could tell he was going to spend at least a day down in earthland due to the low amount of magic energy he has. And besides, The Fujin thought it was about time Naruto experienced a bit of the outside world. The boy would also gain some experience in learning about his species, eat some human food, rather than just the weird animals she would often gather.

* * *

><p><span>Shirotsume Town-Fiore<span>

After his little "hike" down the mountains as well a two hour walk along the path through the forest at the base of the mountains coupled with following the path towards the town, Naruto was feeling rather hungry. His stomach growled as he stopped in front of a sign before him, gazing at the marble structure.

"Shiro..tsume...Shirotsume" Naruto read aloud.

He proceeded to lean his body past the sign, and observed the town before him. The streets were elegant cobblestone, and had a stretch of bushes on either side that started from the entry point about a mile down, where it met a large building. Looking around, he saw other buildings as well. They were dressed with warm colorful schemes such as reds, oranges, and yellows. Naruto remembered Fujin's explanation of Earthland's houses. However, her explanation had a few big words in it, such as infrastructure, which Naruto was too lazy to sound out. They were just too much for his little brain to handle. Naruto shrugged off the memory, and continued to observe the houses, and hotels that lined the large two-way path.

Naruto started walking down the street at a slow pace. He was a bit nervous to be out in public due to the fact that this was the first time he'd been around people that were the same species as him. Some of the people in the town, which were dressed rather nicely, looked down with disgust at the little boy. His skin and clothes were battered up, and the realization left him thinking… 'I should really get something to wear.'

As the blonde walked along the road, ignoring the odd looks the men and women were giving him due to his lack of clothing, a mouth watering aroma hit his nostrils which comically carried him until he was in front of a small restaurant. He took one last sniff before opening his eyes only to see a sign that read:

**'Ichiraku Ramen'**

It was a rather small building that had rectangular curtain flaps hanging at the entrance. The shop had the same design as the houses, except for it was a duller red-stone color, matching the color of their bowls. It seemed that the shop had been around for quite some time, about 30 years or so. Naruto read the name once more before entering.

He saw that there were only two people who were eating some sort 'string' thus making the blonde raise an eyebrow. 'What could smell so good and yet people eat string with it,' the God slayer thought as he spied an empty chair, and proceeded to climb atop it. He sat somewhat awkwardly in the chair with his feet dangling from it. Naruto's sense of smell was going haywire; he had never smelled anything so... so... heavenly.

He looks ahead only to see an old man straining noodles, or as Naruto calls it, "string". Naruto's stomach began to cry out as delicious fumes hit his nostrils once again.

"I know, sheesh, you want food, it's coming," he mumbled to his stomach as if it understood him.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a light chuckle. He looked up and saw what appeared to be a sixteen year old girl standing before him. She had brown hair which complemented her brown eyes. He noted that she wore a white robe with the sleeves folded along with some sort of dark blue apron. She also had a bright white bandanna folded around her head, and it was all flattering on her slender physique.

"Why hello there" the girl said cheerfully.

After taking a good look at Naruto's lack of clothing and battered skin, she had assumed bullies had been bothering the poor kid, and it turned physical.

The girl smiles once more at the boy. "You seem hungry" she says, making the blonde blush from embarrassment.

"Hehe yeah I guess you can say that" His stomach begins to growl once more. _'Shut it will ya!' _He mentally shouted.

"On second thought, I'm starving." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"I can tell that you aren't from around here" she informed him. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, thinking that she knew he literally came from the clouds. There was just no way. Naruto started to break out in a cold sweat in desperation, trying to think of something to say.

"It's okay you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said after seeing an odd look on Naruto's face.

Naruto released a sigh of relief. The girl had him on the edge of his seat for a minute. She then giggled, making Naruto frown once more. As if he hadn't heard enough of that from his mom.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing." She said teasingly. "I'll fix you some ramen here in a second, Blondie," she said, putting a lot of emphasis on the "e." Naruto folded his arms a little miffed about what she just called him.

After that, she walked over to the older man, and handed him some of the ingredients for the ramen that he needed. Naruto squinted his eyes, noticing the slight resemblance between them, and figured that they were likely related.

Her smile never wavered as she handed the man some steaming noodles from the strainer. The girl smiled a bit wider at the old man as he handed her a bowl of the steaming noodles. When everything was finished, she rested the bowl of noodles in front of the blonde boy, and handed him a pair of chopsticks. The girl smiled and broke the chopsticks. The left chopstick was positioned between her index finger and thumb while the other stick was held between her middle finger and index finger. It's a good thing she had done so because had she not, and Naruto would've ditched the chopsticks in favor of using his hands.

She then picked up a few noodles, blew on them so that they would cool before holding them up in front of Naruto's mouth.

"I'm a big boy, I can feed myself y'know-"

"Do you want some or not," she said as her eyes narrowed dramatically in a comical fashion. Naruto almost forgot the number one rule around women: Never. Talk. Back. He had learned that the hard way from Fujin. Let's just say that Naruto had a good two days of "rest" after learning that lesson.

Naruto huffed before sucking the bundle of noodles around the chopstick into his mouth, not even giving her a chance to feed him. The girl was slightly surprised at his ability to do that. She blinked twice while Naruto happily took the chopsticks away from her hands, and began vigorously picking up and slurping the noodles in his mouth.

All of the sudden, the world around Naruto seemed to melt away as he floated into an alternate dimension. Bowls of ramen seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and danced beside the blonde with Naruto following suit. He picked up a full bowl of ramen and sucked all the noodles out, including the broth, and positioned it upside down only beat the bottom of the bowl in a rhythmic tune.

"RAmen, RAmen! I LOVE RAmen! RAmen Ram-"

"Hey kid!" The girl shouted, finally snapping Naruto out of hallucination. He boy blinked before eyeing the wonderful meal he had just a second ago.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" She said, seeing the boy happily nod his head. The girl kept that smile up, but her eyes continued to rove his body. He knew what she was seeing. He was all beaten up. Scratches, scarlet welts, and raised scars littered his body like trash on the side of an otherwise clean street. She seemed to come out of a trance then continued.

"My name is Ayame and that man right over there is my dad, Teuchi." She said positioning her index finger towards the older gentleman.

"No wonder you guys look so similar" he said as the sound of his voice muffled due to the constant slurping of the succulent noodles.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

His hand rose, waving the cook over. The man gave Naruto a surprised glance at the piles upon piles of bowls at his side, but when Naruto just beamed out his next round, the cook eagerly obliged. Even after that exchange, Naruto kept feeling the girl's eyes on him. She was studying him so intently. It was almost unnerving. Likely, she assumed that he'd gotten into a street fight with a band of ruffians. Hmph. If only such things were that simple. She opened her mouth, and outpoured the question Naruto had been waiting for.

"Um. It wouldn't be too much to ask how you got beaten up, would it?

"Beaten up? pfft please they only wish they had beaten me up" Naruto lied with his lip out. However, Ayame wasn't buying it though. Just then, Teuchi had a rectangular slip of paper in between his fingers, slapping it on the table in front of the blonde.

Naruto nodded, and took the bill. His total on the bill added up to the price of ten bowls of ramen. He had been taught a little bit about currency. In Earthland, the currency was referred to as jewels. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open realizing the fact that he had no jewels with him. Ayame smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a gold coin and slid it across the table towards her dad. Teuchi pocketed the gold coin, walked over to the register, and proceeded to pull a decent amount of money.

"Ayame, why don't you buy our new, number one customer some clothes and get him out of those rags, neh?" Ayame happily agreed. She took off her apron, and exited from behind the counter. Then after grabbing the blonde, they left the shop.

* * *

><p>The two traversed the streets of Shirotsume Town, with Ayame leading the young blonde towards the nearest clothes shop. When they arrived, Naruto squinted his eyes to see that a bunch of flowers were decorated around the windows. Naruto started to slowly back away in fear of being dressed in girl clothes. However, his arm was caught by Ayame's strong grip, making it impossible to escape.<p>

The bell that hung behind the door of the shop rang loudly as they entered. Suddenly, a little girl with dark blue hair, and pale white eyes appeared out from behind the counter. She looked to be around the same age as Naruto, and wore a pair of blue sandals, blue pants and a cream-colored hooded-jacket. She quickly ran over to a door nearby.

"Father, we have customers!" she softly called out.

"I'll be right down Hinata!" the male voice of the young girl's father echoed through the hallway on the other side of the door. The young girl, now identified as hinata, walked up to Naruto and tilted her head in confusion at the blonde.

"Um, W-Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asked before she blushed.

"I am wearing clothes" he gestured to the pair of white pants he was currently wearing.

"Yeah, but you have no shirt...or shoes" She said, making Naruto sweatdropp.

The door within the store opened and the children's attention became focused on the owner of the store. He was a tall man with the same eyes as Hinata showing where she must have gotten the unusual trait from. He had long hair, and wore a very traditional, loose fitting robe with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"Hello. Welcome to Hyūga's Clothing. I am Hiashi Hyūga and owner of this establishment. How may I help you?" the man asked with a smile.

Ayame smiled warmly at the man before pointing at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy."He needs clothes" the man frowned when he saw the boy was only in a pair of shorts and nodded.

"Don't worry, I've got the just the thing for this boy." Hiashi said before going into the children's section of the store. He eyed Naruto before asking politely, "How old are you young man?"

"I'm seven" Naruto said. Hiashi nodded before going over to some other pieces of clothing and took out the outfit he had chosen for the son of a goddess. He smiled as he bent down and handed the boy his clothes.

"However, before I have you try them on...you look very dirty" he pointed to the numerous amounts of dirt, dust, scratches and bruises covering his skin. Hinata's eyes widened. She couldn't believe someone her age could go through such a beating.

_'W-What happened to him?' _Hinata quickly ran to the back of the clothing shop while her father smiled and said-

"You need a bath first"

Meanwhile

A loud sigh echoed around her.** "He's been down there for quite some time now, but I'm sure the little brat will pull through. I guess tomorrow I'll teach him the fundamentals on fighting. He seems to be very good at evading attacks even though I'm moving at such a high speed. But that doesn't mean we can't still work on it," **Fujin said, thinking out loud. Then she stopped and stared at the crystal clear night sky, before talking to herself once more.

"No wonder he gazes at the sky all the time, I almost forgot how beautiful it is."

She turned to her side and slowly shut her eyes.

"That gaki."

Hyūga's clothing shop

Naruto was actually quite surprised that the bath was actually pretty okay. He got to splash around in this large bowl-like thing called a bathtub, he was able to scrub the dirt off himself, and his hair was cleaned with shampoo. Though, he did think that the smell of the soaps and shampoos used were very misleading, because they tasted nothing like their scent. Naruto got out, realizing he was still covered with cuts and what not. Naruto couldn't wait to learn the healing magic Fujin showed him though he suspected that it didn't replenish his magic energy. He dried off and wrapped a towel around himself.

Naruto was caught off guard by Hinata who had walked in, and was holding some type of ointment. She had a shy stance all while avoiding contact with the boy as she stood by the door.

"H-Here put this on. It might h-help speed up the healing process." She finally managed to say. Naruto blinked a couple of time before slowly taking the ointment out of her hands.

"Um thanks..Hinata" he said with a grin. _'What's with this girl, she didn't act like this before I started talking to her.' _Just then Naruto realized something...

"Oh, and by the way Hinata? You are in the boy's bathroom… Alone… With me." Hinata's face turned a bright red before she apologized, and quickly ran out. It's a good thing he was wearing a towel around his waist, otherwise Hinata would have had a heart attack.

After that little scenario, he was given the clothes to try on and a few seconds later he stepped out of the bathroom with his new clothes. He was now wearing a dark blue, long sleeved t-shirt which showed most of his neck. The sleeves came down to the center of his forearms which were tied with white fabric at the ends. His top only matched with his blue pants which were tucked in his black, open-toed boots that came to his shins. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and smirked in satisfaction and approval.

"You like it?" Hiashi asked. Naruto responded with a political nod.

"Good! this outfit is on the house...it's free" he refraised for him when she saw his confused look. Ayame sighed in relief because even if it was a child's clothes, clothing in Shirotsume Town tended be slightly overpriced.

"Thank you, Hiashi " he bowed politely before leaving the store with Ayame. Hinata watched the blonde boy retreating back before looking up at the older man.

"Oh and Naruto..." the boy turns to see Hinata holding a red scarf. "from what I can tell, the weather temperature is starting drop so Hinata made you a scarf. I hope that you accept her kind offer." He says. Naruto took the scarf and wraped it around his neck. He tossed Hinata a smile over his shoulder as he and Ayame walked away.

"Father, do you think he'll come back?" Hinata asked.

"We'll see, dear" he stroked his daughter's head, "Now come on, we have to help you get ready for bed. Your training session with Negi begins tomorrow".

"Yes, father"

* * *

><p>After a couple of more hours of Ayame being Naruto's personal tour guide around Shirotsume Town, they had stopped by a place called Yamanaka's Flower Shop where Naruto met some friends of Hinata's. Ino and Sakura. One was a girl with platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and seemed to have a semi-bossytomboy attitude. The other girl had pink hair with a sarcastic, loud mouth. He also met two of Ino's friends, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara who he was on rather good terms with since they didn't annoy him. After making his new acquaintances, the young ramen server decided to conclude her little tour

"Well that's it! The town isn't that big but that's what makes us close."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for everything, big sis..."

Those last two words threw the girl off. Quickly, Naruto turned away. Embarrassment filled him at the words he'd just spat out.

After a moment, he admitted, "I-It's just that I don't know what it's like to have a family..."

His eyes slid over to the other families laughing and playing with their kids. He remembered what his mom told him about her not actually being his real mom. That his real parents had died on the same day he'd been born. Over the years, he'd learned to hide his true feeling on the matter. It was all to avoid the bitter loneliness he'd suffered for so long. Ayame's gaze softened up as she continued to stare into the boy's watery eyes. Bending down, she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright, Naruto, I don't mind being your big sister." Ayame said in an effort to comfort the blonde. She continued to rub his back in a circular motion. Naruto turned towards Ayame with tears built up around his eye, refusing to let them fall.

Naruto Faced towards the girl with his eyes meeting hers. "Really?" His voice choked for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry, I'm acting like acting baby, aren't I?"

She giggled. "You're still like seven years old, so I still consider you a baby" she said making Naruto cross his arms in a pouty way.

"I can't be a baby, I'm a Go-" he paused, not wanting to give away his status as a God Slayer.

"What was that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The blonde began to scratch the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh I'm mean, it's nothing, hehehe" Naruto said as he turned the other way.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ayame's grin dropped slightly, but she was still smiling.

"I don't believe in goodbyes. It makes me sound like you're leaving for a long time or you won't see me again. So I always say "See you" or something like that. This isn't goodbye, OK." Ayame patted the top of his head reassuringly. Her grin widened again, forcing her to close her eyes.

"I'll see you again." Naruto's said. Then, he smiled too, with his eyes closed due to the size of his smile.

_'See you soon...big sis'_

* * *

><p><em>'Hmm, this Shirotsume Town, or whatever it's called, isn't half bad. It's not big and it's not small which makes it the perfect size. And the people are really nice, but I heard a feudalistic government is starting to form hear...whatever that means.' <em>Naruto snickered to himself, using the big words that Fujin taught him. Naruto proceeded to put his hands behind his head and walked down the long stretched path in the middle of the city. People were begging to give him funny looks, not because of clothes this time but because of something else.

"Why is he alone?"

"What is this kid doing out at this time of night?"

"Hehe, stupid brat"

"His parents must be messed up in the head to let their kid wander off."

Even though it was just muttered under their breaths, Naruto could hear them perfectly fine. Naruto frowned and scoffed. _'On second thought, these people are stupid!'_

Just then, Naruto spotted a girl with white hair, and watched her, and the three shadows tailing her before losing sight of her altogether. Naruto squinted his eyes and out of curiosity, he went to go try and find her.

Naruto turned his head left and right as he walked through the streets of the new town. He looked around for the girl he had seen earlier. _'Where did she go?'_ He though bewildered as he passed a window of a building. He turned another corner to go towards the center of town.

"Come on, Lisanna, you didn't think you'd get away from us now did ya?." Naruto was about to ignore the voices and pass the alley until he heard a younger, more feminine voice.

"Leave me alone already!"

This got Naruto's interest. Who the hell is bullying a little girl? Naruto walked into the alleyway. Behind a set of crates were two teenagers, one quite round and the other tall and and muscular. They were pestering a girl, that much Naruto could tell, but he couldn't see the girl behind the stack of crates.

"You two…" Naruto began with a voice filled with malice. The two teens turned to the sound of the voice and bursted out laughing.

"What do you want little brat?"

"Yeah, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Naruto finally got a good look at the white haired girl who was trying to escape.

"Where do you think your going?" The muscular teen grabbed and pulled the little girl's hair, making her fall and crash through the crates. She let out a cry.

"Why you-ACK!" As the blonde was about to charge after the two teens, his long scarf was stepped on, causing the boy to choke. His eyes widened slightly for he remembered three shadows following the girl. The kid behind Naruto laughed as he ripped Naruto's scarf off his neck and started tearing it to shreds with his pocket knife.

"BASTARD!" He shouted.

"I don't need to waste my time on little kids, now scurry along we have unfinished business we need to attend to" Naruto's rage grew deeper as well as worry but he wasn't worried about himself. No, he was worried about the girl.

"Let the girl go." He said, with his voice filled with anger. The kid holding his shredded scarf began to laugh once more as well as his other two possys.

"I can't just let someone go who threatened to kill me now can't I?" He paused for a moment before eyeing the girl. "Here, tell you what, you fight me and whoever wins, gets the girl, and if you lose...you _die_.

Naruto Smiled. "Well..if you say so..."

The boy settled his gaze on the God Slayer of the Sky, and cracked his knuckles. Naruto got into a basic fighting stance that Fujin had taught him. His right leg was placed ahead of his left, knees were bent and he held his arms out in the same fashion as his legs. His fingers were bent such that the tips of his fingers were pointing towards his opponent.

The apparent leader of the squad cracked his knuckles once more before lashing out with a punch towards the shorter boy. Naruto twisted his body and avoided the punch, stepping backwards while doing so. The teen lunged again, but Naruto ducked before he caught him. Rolling to the left, he tried to hit Naruto in the face with his knee. He continuously tried to hit the elusive blonde, but began to tire

"Just...let me...hit...you!" He said, throwing punches with each word. Naruto ducked underneath a hook before smiling.

"Well if you say so" he said once more. The teen yelled as his fist impacted the boy's cheek, making him stumble back. He slowly faced the boy, this time with a menacing glare in his eye.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto said as he raised his hand slowly. The wind began to violently circle around him. As the wind started to suddenly pick up speed, the two other teens holding the girl's arm started to feel a bit of anxiety and fear. The leader began to relearn what fear actually meant as continued to stare into the cold blue eyes of the little blonde

_**"Don't..hold..back!"**_

The teen who stood before Naruto released a high pitch scream of pain as his testicles were seemingly crushed by the blonde's foot. Tears spilled from his eyes like two river streams and began to roll on the ground before curling into a fetal position, clutching his balls.

"Don't mess with her again. Or I'll come back for you" he turned and looked at the two of of the teen's friends. They gaped in shock at seeing their leader so easily defeated before running over to him to see if he was okay. Naruto looked at them before putting his hand up again, this time to actually do a spell. Winds started to gather into his palm before before grey colored seal appeared in front of him

**"Gale Surge"** he muttered.

A massive blast of wind crashed into the three of them sending them flying off into the distance and Naruto grinned toothily as he waved at the soaring boys. Naruto then turned to the girl as she stood to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked. The girl nodded before hugging Naruto. His face blushed deep red.

"That was amazing! You totally beat down that guy." She said with a big grin across her face. "My name is Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he proudly said. Lisanna kept gazing into Naruto's eyes. There is no way he could hide what she saw earlier. The wind pressure felt as if were suffocating her with the amount of magic energy he was giving off, but something made him snap out of it. Deep inside, she actually liked it.

"Why were those punks chasing you?" He asked making the white haired girl look down._ 'Aw, look what you made her do you idiot!' _He looked at her worriedly. Lisanna brought her eyes up to look at Naruto and giggled. Lisanna brung her eyes up at Naruto and giggled.

"No, it's fine." "No, it's fine." She said to reassure him while she began to walk towards a path in a forest with Naruto right beside her. "Both of my parents died from sickness so it's just me, my older brother, Elfman, and my older sister, Mirajane, who is the oldest out of us three. Recently, we got kicked out of our village because everyone grew afraid of us when Mirajane defeated the demon in our village and gained its abilities. They were from our village, and they just happen to see me." She paused and smiled. "But don't worry, I'm glad we have each other. Besides, we are heading to a new guild called Fairy Tail" Naruto tilted his head, his eyes showing pure confusion.

"Fairy...Tail?" he said making her chuckle.

"Yeah Its said to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore! You should join with us." Naruto slowly came to a hault making Lisanna look back with concern.

"That's great and all but, I..." Naruto paused, his blue eyes meeting her blue eyes, and smiled. "...I have some unfinished business to do."

Lisanna looked at him for a moment before taking his hand and running to an open field. Naruto was puzzled, and eyed her before staring up at the stars above. She turned toward him and blushed.

"Well, let's stay the night out here until tomorrow. It's going to take me a while to get back to where my sister and brother are at, and I don't want to travel at night. Besides, I have someone strong like you to protect me so I'll be okay," she said, closing her eyes as she smiled.

O-oh, u-um okay, sure" I need to replenish my magic energy anyways. He proceed to search the area for anything he can find to build shelter. Suddenly, he spots a pile of boulders and smirks.

**Time Skip: 5 minutes later **

"Last one," he shouts as he throws the massive rock onto a pile of other rocks. Naruto flips down and boasts in his creation.

"Is that the best thing ever or what!?" He shouts. However, his little rock shelter didn't last long. It soon tumbled down into a pile of rubble.

"Here let me give it a try" she says as she holds her arm out. She then uses her **Animal Soul: Rabbit**, take over spell to transform into a giant purple rabbit leaving Naruto in awe. Not before long, she finishes a grass-like fort and smiles at her work.

"Whoah, you're awesome Lisanna!" He exclaimed as he followed her in the makeshift house. The two laid there for a bit in silence.

"Whoa, you're awesome Lisanna," he exclaimed as he followed her into the makeshift house. The two laid there for a bit in silence. Eventually Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto?" She asks.

He opened one eye, and gave her a look letting her know that he was listening.

"This is fun, ya know. It's like playing house where I'm the wife and you're the husband." She lets out a small giggle before continuing. "Maybe someday I can be your wife?" Naruto's eyes shot open this time, his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Um s-sure, that'd be awesome." He said before turning around to got to sleep.

"Goodnight, Naruto"

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p><span>Next day<span>

"Hey Lisanna wake up! I brought food," Naruto said, waking girl. To her surprise, Naruto had a large stack of fish in one hand. "Well, this ain't going to eat itself," he said.

"Um, no thanks. Fish is not exactly what I like to eat for breakfast anyways." She said to him.

Naruto shrugged, and opened his mouth eating the whole pile of fish in one bite.

"Well what do ya usually eat for breakfast?" He asked after swallowing the fish.

"Whatever my sister, or brother cooks." The wind started to unusually pick up leaving Naruto staring at the sky.

"It's about time for me to go."

Her face dropped and she sighed dejectedly. Despite not knowing Naruto for a long time, he was a fun person to be around. The time she had with him were some of the best moments of her life.

"So… Will I see you again?"

Naruto caught a hint of sadness in the way she spoke. He placed a reassuring smile on his face as he turned to face her.

"Of course you'll see me again. I and when you see me again, I will be stronger than ever," Naruto told her as he placed his hand on top of her head and grinned wider, his eyes squinting.

"Ok, I guess this is goodbye then."

Naruto smiled, remembering what Ayame had told him.

"I don't believe in goodbyes. It makes me sound like I'm leaving for a long time. So I would say "See you," or something like that. Naruto patted the top of her head again reassuringly and began to walk off.

"I'll see you later, Naruto!"

Without turning around, Naruto put his hand up and disappeared off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Fujin's sky fortress<p>

After about an hour of Naruto bickering at Fujin for almost getting him killed, they finally settled down with Naruto gazing at the afternoon sky with Fujin doing the same. They began to play a game where the two determines what shape a cloud was.

**"So, what about the girl you were talking to?" **She said out of nowhere. The blonde's eyes turned white as he put his hands out in front of him in denial.

I-It's not what you think!" The Sky Goddess just laughed and gestured Naruto to calm down.

**"Anyways, now that you have finally been able to have a good control over your magic, it is now time for you to learn my techniques. Though seeing as you are using Wind magic, I will also teach you the little bit of Wind magic. But first..." **Fujin vanished before reappearing wearing different clothing, specifically some training clothes. Naruto released a sigh knowing what was next.

**"We will** **spar once more" **she said after putting her fists up. Naruto smirked and got into his fighting stance.

"Bring it on!"

**End Chapter.**

**-I just want to thank all the awesome reviews I got from you guys! Hopefully this chapter was good enough for everyone. Yes I had to introduce ramen to Naruto...I mean come on if there is Naruto then there HAS to be ramen. I hope I didn't move too fast with Naruto and Lisanna I I was really wanting to get over that. NO, I won't make Naruto apart of Fairy Tail because I've read so many stories were Naruto joins Fairy Tail and it's annoying. (No offense to the writer) I tried putting comedy in the chapter..sorry if it's sucks.**

**I will try not to make make Naruto OP. But he WILL bet powerful. Oh and I was thinking about making Naruto a bit darker on personality. **

**Should I include Kurama as an exceed for Naruto or something else? Let me know what you guys think. PM me or review.**

**Thanks AdamineTerra for the help!**

**And everyone else who gave me some ideas.**

**WOW 69 follows and 70 favorites in just 3 days.. I can't thank you enough.**

**If you want me to add something, or if you feel like you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or review.**

Reviews and criticisms are appreciated as well as Favorites and Follows..BTW THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3: The Magic Council's secret

A true God Slayer

Chapter 2: The Magic Council's secret.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

_'Fairy Tail'_ Regular Thoughts

_"Fairy Tail_" Flashbacks

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster/god Speech/Names of Spells

_**'Fairy Tail'**_ Dragon/Demon/Monster/god thoughts

_**Summary: An orphaned Naruto seemed destined to fade away in obscurity. However, the gods found favor with the child and was taken in by the wind god. Will the thirst for power corrupt his mind? Will evil consume the pure heart of Naruto? And how will the land of Fiore handle a TRUE God Slayer? Follow Naruto on this epic adventure.**_

_***I will try to shorten the Author's Note in the future***_

_**-**_**Hey everyone! I'm glad that you all got got a good read out of the Prologue and first chapter. For the flashbacks in the prologue, I'm sorry for putting so many..but come on..suck it up and just read...LOL **

**Anyways, I really appreciate the follows and reviews (over 100 follows and favorites! **_**ヘ**__**(^_^**__**ヘ**__**). **_**Thanks for the suggestions on me making Kurama behind a exceed! I will definitely make it happen. I'm sorry if things seem slow right now but don't worry things will happen...**

***WARNING* **

**Before you accuse me, let me get something straight. I do NOT fully own this story...meaning, some situations in this story aren't fully mine..I give credit where it's due. Ideas from beta readers and reviewers are included. So thank you for your ideas and your hard work on editing my story if if haven't already told you. This story would suck without you guys. There is an author on here who has inspired me to make this story, Kitsune Dragon**

**When I started writing, I wondered if any other writer was doing doing a fanfiction similar to mine... and it's that one in particular. PLEASE don't think I'm stealing, I already contacted him about what I'm doing, so save your bickery. And PLEASE keep following the story! **

***Inspired by Kitsune Dragon***

***Reviews and criticisms are appreciated***

**Last but not least..**

**I simply haven't gone to school in Harvard University for a degree in English literature, nor have I been taught by, J.R.R Tolkien, Stephen King, or William Shakespeare. Therefore, I'M NOT FREAKIN PERFECT OKAY?! **

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or any other type of anime...Now that you mention it...I'm pretty sure no one owns any Anime on this website.<strong>

* * *

><p>October 3rd, Year X778.<p>

**"Wind Style: Dual Wind Blades!" **One of the trees fell as it was chopped clean in half. He swung his other arm backwards dealing the same amount of damage to another set of trees. Suddenly, as blades of wind around his arms extended, he spun in a circular motion as multitudes of trees were cut down as if they were butter. After all this was done, he jumped in the air and raised his fist before a grey seal appeared.

**"Gale Force!" **Naruto punched the air and let loose two blasts of pressurized air before flipping in the air as he descended. While falling, he closed his eyes and began to gather massive amounts of magic energy. He held out his hand as a golden seal appeared in front of it.

**"Sky God's Tempest Blast!" **A huge black ball of wind appeared and was sent away. The attack tore through the landscape like it was nothing, kicking up dust and dirt. As the attack finished, black winds became visible as it swirled to life in his jaws before compressing into a single sphere.

_**'SKY GOD'S BELLOW' **_Naruto released the attack in the form of an enormous black wind stream and it tore through the trees, stones, animal flesh and whatever it impaled along the way, turning them to nothing before the attack crashed into the ground about one hundred meters away. The attack exploded outwards as a decent size dome of black wind before dying down. Just then, Fujin began to speak in the winds, a skill that only Naruto and Fujin can do, which makes Naruto the only one to hear it.

_**"Excellent work wind magic has greatly improved which makes it hard for me to believe you invented those attacks on your own. However, you're a God Slayer, so I expect your magic to be greater than a dragon slayer's magic, especially its roar."**_

_"Roar?" Naruto questioned_.

_**"Yes, much like your Bellow, a dragon slayer can release a powerful beam of whatever element they are. For example, if it was a fire dragon, it would be 'Fire Dragon's Roar'. The roar you released earlier was only about as powerful as a dragon slayer's roar. As for your wind magic, your wind could hold more power if you apply more pressure and speed. Now let me ask you, how does this affect your wind magic?"**_

_"Speed allows for my wind attacks to strike with more force, and pressure allows my wind attacks to be able to store more power in a smaller size." _A sudden gentle breeze stroked Naruto's blonde hair, which was a way that Fujin showed that she was proud.

_**"OK Naruto, now it's time-" **_

_"Oh crap, speaking of time, I was supposed to meet Lisanna like thirty minutes ago! Sorry Mom, I'll get back with you later"_ the ten year old God Slayer said as he ran off in the distance. Fujin smiled warmly.

**Sigh* "That gaki, it's hard to tell he was that same happy, cheerful kid I told about his actual parents and their death. That **_**power**_**...yes I remember it quite clearly" **

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Year X776_

_**"Sky God's Boreas!"**_

_Naruto roared as a spiral of black wind swirled from his hand. He jumped in the air and reeled his arm back to build momentum before slamming the black whirlwind on the ground causing a massive crater to form from the impact. While in the air, two swirls of of the black wind formed in each hand before he sent them flying at thick trunks of trees, cutting them down like scissors cuts paper.  
><em>

_It's been a while, but she finally let him train on land while they communicated through the wind. _

_"Finally!" the blonde smirked to himself. _

_Fujin nodded and signaled Naruto to fly back up to her fortress._

_**"Naruto, come with me, I want to show you something"**__ Fujin says. Naruto nodded to his mother before running after the Sky Goddess. She put her hand on top of Naruto's shoulder and was carried off into the wind._

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

_"We are going to visit Mt. Hakobe. Naruto smiled to himself thinking that this was going to be some awesome, new type of training._

_After about two hours of walking on a mountain path, the two finally reach what seems to be the top of the mountain. Fujun paused and Naruto looked around at the area that looked as if a war had broken out. Large craters were everywhere as well as charred trees that were left by what seemed to be the remnants of a powerful form of fire magic.  
>Naruto came to a small cliff before jumping off and slowly levitated down so he would land softly on the destroyed earth. <em>

_After surveying the area, he saw two gravestones sitting atop a hill and ran up to them, with Fujin following silently. Naruto stopped in front of the objects before his eyes widened._

"Why the gravestones? What is this...Mom?" he questioned. He looked at both stones before squinting his eyes and saw words etched along the center on the stones.

_"Minato...and...Kushina? Why are are you showing me this Mom?"_

_**"These people...were your REAL parents. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" **_

_**I was watching the whole thing. A black and blue dragon that goes by the name of Acnologia, killed them. Luckily, your father used a summoning spell to summon me in time or else you would have joined them" **__Naruto froze at that. The smile vanished from his lips before his head turned to face the stones ._

'...Mom...Dad...?'

_**"Strong they were, but they fought Acnologia to the bitter end all to protect you. Such fools you people are, they could have taken the time to run away but they chose to stay and fight. What chance did they have against the dragon of the apocalypse!?" **__Fujin scoffed. Naruto turned around and faced the goddess with a look of hatred that became anger and anger changed into full, unadulterated rage. Naruto roared before inhaling magic._

_**"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!" **__The beam of black wind rocketed towards Fujin, letting the attack hit her. God slayer magic was true to its word as the attack actually hurt, but Fujin knew the boy would run out of magic power eventually._

_"WHY...WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO DOWN THERE AND SAVE THEM!? YOU LET THEM DIE!" Naruto roared as constant wind energy swirled around him, keeping his tears from hitting the ground. Just then, Naruto exploded from the ground with his fist reeled back._

_**"GALE FORCE!" **__Naruto punched the air and released a huge wave of wind that crashed into the side of Fujin's face before he lashed out with a left hook. Naruto landed on the ground and took a deep breath, charging more magic than he had ever done before. Fujin gasped as Naruto raised his head to face her. Apparently his rage allowed his magic to explode and unlock the most powerful God slayer move. A move that only TRUE God Slayers can do._

_The Sky Goddess noticed that Naruto's pupils were now gold with ripples in them, just like the Fujin's. Naruto's hair grew wild as it started to turn a lighter blonde. Naruto roared and released the pent up magic energy._

_**"God Force? But I never taught him to use that yet!"**_

_**SKY GOD'S WARP BOMB!" **__Naruto unleashed his magic full force. As he raised his hand in the air, swirls of black winds start to gather in his hand as well as some of his wind energy, forming a massive ball of black and blue wind. Naruto then compressed it into a smaller size before hurling it. The ground was shredded as the attack made its way towards the Fujin._

_The Sky Goddess over her shock and stuck her hand out, absorbing the magic energy within the blast. Naruto panted and growled when he saw Fujin absorbed his spell before collapsing to his knees. Since he was so young, the use of __**God Force **__caused his magic to down straight to zero._

_**"Naruto, I'm terribly sorry, but ever since your father learned my Sky God summoning spell, I couldn't just leave whenever I please. I made a contract with your father, who was a great man, but I only told him to ONLY summon me if it was an absolute emergency. Seeing how strong of a mage he was, who served his title well as one of the The five Grand Wizards of Ishgar, I knew I wouldn't be of his assistants for a long time" **__Naruto panted and then his body trembled. The blonde god slayer looked up and Fujin tilted her head when she saw the boy was crying. Tears threatened to spill from his tear ducts, as he stood up. His rage seemed to calm as he directed his attention back to the two gravestones._

_**"Additionally, the five strongest mages have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human and are famously referred to as the five Gods of Ishgar" but that's only a rumor and I'm not saying that they aren't powerful.**__ Naruto gets up and wipes the tears away while still staring at the stones._

_"W-what were they like? _Can you...can you tell me about them? How they looked, acted?" Naruto asked.

_**"Your father was a man with spiky blonde hair like yours, only longer, and had blue eyes much like you do. I would say the only thing different about you from him is your whiskers on your cheeks. He had a calm and calculating attitude, making extreme battle plans in mere seconds. Minato was not one to do something without a reason. **_

_**He had the tendency to create questionable techniques, although in his case it was complicated names he came up with rather than the actual technique. Which is funny because you picked up this trait without even knowing it. Like the most recent one you made up: 'Sky God's Final Threshold of the Three Calamities of Fire, Flood and Storm'.**_

_Naruto etched a sad smile on his face. "What was his magic like?"_

_**"Minato was hailed as the fastest mage in Earthland. Aside from the various types of magic he had acquired, he mainly used an unknown magic called Eternano Manipulation, where he formed compact spheres of pure magic energy that were able to grind through possibly anything.**_

_"What's Eternano Manipulation?" Naruto asked._

_**"That, I will teach you on a later date." **_

_**"Now your mother, Kushina, was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl...much like the personality of yourself. **__She growled. Naruto deadpanned._

**"Although, she did have a calm and kind nature, she was quick tempered. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair. He and your mother were also adept at Seal Magic, which is why you're alive" **

_Naruto was in shock before turning to the gravestones and knelt before them. He couldn't believe that the people buried beneath the ground, two individuals who stood up against the dragon of the apocalypse, could use such powerful magics...were his parents. Naruto gripped the dirt while hatred started to brew in him._

_"Acnologia" He snarled._

Flashback end 

* * *

><p><span>Shirotsume Town<span>

Naruto and Lisanna were walking through the streets of the town, enjoying the new sights and feel of it. Naruto had both of his hands on the back of his head as he a hummed a melody in his head

"So, what do you want to do?" Lisanna asks as she turns to Naruto. Naruto was turned the opposite way as he stared at a quest board, which had one request paper stapled on it, and proceeded to walk past it.

"We could find some requests to do since we are finally old enough" Naruto said with sigh. However, he pouted on the inside because Lisanna was one year older than him, which puts her at eleven.

Lisanna nodded her head in response. "So, where can we get quests?"

"Usually, they're stamped on boards and spread around town for anyone who might have interest in doing them which sucks for me because most of them aren't even a challenge" Lisanna deadpanned to the amount of cockiness the blonde had.

Lisanna turned turned her head towards the board they just passed. "Wait why didn't you stop? There was one on that board too."

"I could have…but the quest description

and results were appealing enough for me to keep it" Naruto said arrogantly, but paused as he glanced into the girl's blue orbs and released a sigh. "Eh…whatever, let's just get a quest"

Naruto and Lisanna both turned around to check the board that was presented with golden trims on its side, and only had one request stapled on it.

**'Requesting Waiters and Maids'**

_'Oh hell no, I'm not doing this'_

Naruto swiftly turned from the board and began to walk away. Lisanna, however, grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He tried to walk away, but her hand was somehow preventing him from moving, making her a lot stronger than she looks.

"Where are you going?" Naruto waved his hand over his shoulder, acting as nonchalant as possible.

"We don't need this quest. Someone else can do it." He grumbled.

"Every time we do quests, it always turns out bad for me. I want to pick this time" flashes of times where she went through tough quests with Naruto and her being the damsel in distress every time.

Lisanna's eyes narrowed as she increased her glare, but Naruto just stayed silent and kept a completely ignorant face. Finally, he opened his mouth to respond.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Lisanna, however, didn't know about Naruto's antics and quirks, so she repeated herself.

"Ah, no. I'm just saying I'm not going to be a waiter." The white haired girl turned around to look at the paper, assessing the rewards and results before she faced Naruto.

"You said that quests are a good source of experience and jewels. This quest rewards plenty, so why don't we just do it. Besides…" Suddenly, Naruto started to get a funny feeling as Lisanna puckered her lips and her eyes widened comically wide.

_'No, no, no, no! As long as I don't look...damn!_

"I want to do this quest. I've always wanted to try to serve people." Her eyes began to sparkle while an illusion of sparkles and a sunset, glowing orange, reflecting its light on a vast ocean, played behind her.

_'I'm not going to do it, I don't care. I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to-'_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Haru's Restaurant and Bar!" A blonde boy with spiky hair walked up to the entrance and walked the two customers to their booth. He handed them two menus, gave them a quick smile, and walked away. As he walked back to his station, his smile quickly faded away all while the sense of being here, no doubt, contributed to exasperate Naruto's feelings towards this waste of a quest.<p>

Since Naruto didn't really have anything to do at the moment, he took a glance at Lisanna who was smiling at the people drinking alcohol.

"How are you doing, Lisanna?" The new barmaid turned to Naruto and smiled.

"It's actually a lot of fun! A lot of the customers complimented me a lot and give me a lot of tips!"

_'Geh, just because she's a girl. Whatever, I got some tips, too.' _He mentally pouted.

"Do you actually know all of the alcohol? You seem pretty inexperienced in even knowing what the names of the beer are." Lisanna pouted, but a triumphant look quickly replaced it as she began to point at each of the bottles and drinks on the counter.

"The one that's bubbly is Coor's Life; that blue one is Samuel Ages; the one that feels strange over there is Miller…" and so she went on and on, pointing out alcohols by their strange appearance or texture. Although she wasn't old enough to drink yet, she was happy to serve and interact with different people.

Naruto sweatdropped. "There's labels on them, Lisanna. Just read them."

After he gave her a pat her on the shoulder, he went back to his position and sat on a chair; his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. _'And…just another five hours to go.'_

Naruto turned his gaze to the bar. Silica was still smiling and laughing as he handed out drinks to the customers. It was a lot more busy over at the bar than the restaurant. A dark cloud seemed to appear over Naruto as he began to sulk.

_'Just because she's a girl…'_ However, just as Naruto was about to trudge over to the restaurant counter, a bar fight ensued.

"Hey, she's mine!"

"Hell no, man! Back off the new bar maid!"

"I just ordered my tenth glass from her! What do you guys think - ow! Why you...take this!"

And the fight continued, gradually getting larger until every guy at the bar was fighting. Lisanna shivering, her hands shaking as she held onto the glass of alcohol. She was freaking out at the fact that she had possibly caused the bar fight. Naruto grinned sadistically as he walked over to the bar.

_'Finally, SOMETHING to do on this quest'_

He punched the closest person in the stomach, instantly knocking him out. He continued to guide his way through the mass of fighting men, just punching and constantly knocking people out with a grin on his face the whole time. Only two minutes later, all twenty three men were on the ground, knocked out.

Lisanna's face paled even more. _'What is Naruto thinking?'  
><em>  
>"Naruto! We can't do that! And why did you knock them out! Kami, all of them are knocked out!" Naruto just turned to her lazily while he cleaned out his ear with his pinky. Then, he pointed at the men on the floor.<p>

"They're not knocked out." Silica stared at Naruto, then the men on the floor, then back at him.

"They're...not? Then what are they?" Suddenly, a sadistic smile replaced the bored look on his face as he turned his back to her.

"I don't know...BUT THEY'RE 'KNOCKED OUT' NOW! Naruto proceeded to kick each person on the floor, sending his flying out the entrance of the building. Lisanna just cried while Naruto continued to kick every person at the bar though the entrance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Time Skip: 3 hours later <strong>

After Naruto exhaustively took his reward, which was only 5,200 jewels, he scoffed under his breath as he pocketed the jewels.

_'Of course, a waste of freaking time! Sigh* oh well, at least Lisanna had fun.' _Naruto thought as he gathered his things.

**(A/N: For comparison purposes, 100 Jewels is approximately$1 USD so Naruto earned 52$)**

"Let's see if she's ready to go." Naruto changed his clothes and walked out of the employee's room. When he reentered the restaurant, he turned his head from side to side to search for the white haired girl.

"There she is…" Lisanna sitting at the bar counter, sitting on a chair by herself. Her fingers were intertwined, her hands on her lap. Her face was looking straight ahead of her, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Naruto then walked over her and put his hand on her head causing Lisanna to wake up from her trance.

"Ready to go?" The girl nodded and jumped off the chair.

"Hehe…alright, let's go!" When they walked out of the restaurant, it was already evening.

"So…how did you like it?" Naruto put both of his hands in his pocket as he turned his head to look at the setting sun looming over the mountains. The shadows danced over the mountains as the sky became tan and colored orange. It was…picturesque at the least.

Lisanna turn to Naruto and was about to answer until she saw him turned away. She noticed he was staring off into the distance. Wanting to know what he was looking at, she looked off to the distance and saw the sunset. It immediately captivated her. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, captivated by the beauty of the sun setting, the lights reflecting off their eyes.

_'I...can't let them die in vain...Mom...Dad.'_

At that moment, after Lisanna glanced over to Naruto who was trembling. Seeing his fists tightly squeezed, a shadow had dropped over his eyes. A heavy feeling had set in her heart for she could tell that he was upset, no, angry at someone, or something. Her concerned look said it all.

"Naruto..."

"I...I want to kill it so _badly_...but I'm too weak, so I need to get stronger." Naruto spoke with clenched teeth.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry to hear what happened to your parents, but don't let yourself get so angry that you beco-

IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN DRAGON!" Naruto roared. Suddenly, ten years of anger, sadness, hate...every single bottled up emotion Naruto felt towards the dragon and the fact that he was alone with no parents, caught up with him. Tears fell to the dirt, staining the earth. Lisanna unconsciously began to rub the boy's back as a form of comfort.

"Why did Acnologia have to kill them? Why, Lisanna?" Naruto sobbed, "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" He continued to unload his emotional burden and Lisanna could only stare and comfort the blonde...because she had no answer. No answer at all.

After about an hour of Naruto venting out his feelings with Lisanna, the two said their goodbyes and parted ways. After sometime, Naruto decided to take a walk down the city's road before returning to Fujin for boy's eyes were red from all the crying, the tear tracks remained on his face. His mouth had remained in an everlasting frown after he had finished crying.

Naruto's thoughts started to circle around Lisanna's words.

_"Don't let yourself get so angry that you stop loving, because one day you will wake up from that anger and the person you love won't be around anymore."_

_'Tch, why did she have to say something like that?' _He thought as he walked through the streets of Shirotsume Town, unconsciously avoiding the citizens even though he was looking down at the ground.

Suddenly, Naruto's ear twitched to the sound of two sets of footsteps running towards him.

Hey, Naruto!" The blonde paused as he saw two, familiar faces, running up to him. One was a pink haired girl with green eyes. The other female was a girl with platinum blonde hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes.

"Ino, Sakura" the boy recognized them.

"Hey, we were just going to go over to Shikamaru's house. Chouji should be there already. His dad's having pork and curry and he invited us for dinner. Wanna come?" Despite the emotionless look he was giving the two girls, he merely sighed and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Um...yeah, sure, I guess I can spare a few minutes" Naruto replied.

"Great, come on!" Sakura grabbed his left hand, while Ino took his right and they pulled him along to Shikamaru's house.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting at the dinner table with the others. He was silent for the entire meal as he watched Sakura and Ino discuss things like makeup and what cute boys they had spotted at the local park. Naruto looked down at his own clothes and mentally smiled as the outfit he was currently wearing. Every year for his birthday, he always received a new outfit, from Ayame, to wear.<p>

This year, He wore a orange unzipped coat over his black shirt which showed most of his neck. He had a pair of black pants that were tucked in his open toed boots.

Around his neck was a gold necklace with with two rectangular pendants hanging from it. It was also magically protected as the person who sold it to him was a former mage.

"So Shikamaru, wanna play a game of Shogi?" he asked. Shikamaru smirked. It's been a while since the two played a game of Shogi, not since they first met. Shogi had changed as the years past. From just using a board and wooden game pieces, to an option to either play against an A.I, which had several skill settings.

"Troublesome" he muttered, "Fine, but I'm gonna kick your ass again" He was suddenly slapped on his head by a rolled up newspaper. He looked up to see the angry face of his mother, Yoshino Nara.

"What was that for? he yelled.

"No cursing in this household while I'm around!" she retorted.

"But Mom, I hear you and Dad yelling out profanities every weekend!" he yelled back. Shikamaru's father, turned red at that before turning away from their son and coughing. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing in there".

"What are they doing in there?" Chouji asked innocently. The lazy genius saw all his friends watching him for the answer to the question causing him to cough and blush rather heavily.

"Ummm, they're playing...cards, yeah cards. And every time one of them gets beaten by the other...they yell...loudly" he made emphasis on the word 'loudly' as he glared at them causing the two to turn away from their son once again.

"Go and play your Shogi, son" Shikaku said as he covered his face with the Sorcerer's Weekly magazine in his hand, while Yoshino went to wash the dishes as the children left to go play Shogi.

As they set out the board and the arranged the pieces, Naruto and Shikamaru began playing. Shikamaru always sent out battle strategies that were sure to take down an opponent, but the thing that made the matches exciting, even for girls like Sakura and Ino, was the fact that Naruto always caused the Nara to become stumped. His unorthodox moves and unpredictable counter-attacks and defensive manoeuvres caused Shikamaru to always re-think his next move.

Shikamaru moved his knight while Naruto placed his Bishop in the path of the Knight preventing it from reaching the Lance that Shikamaru so very wanted to get rid of.

"It's funny watching Shika struggle" Sakura commented.

"Look how red his face gets" Ino added. Shikamaru was becoming red with annoyance towards both Naruto and the unnecessary comments that the two females made.

"Would you mind not talking?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Ino and Sakura got into mock thinking poses.

"Hehe...NO!" Shikamaru face palmed before sending out his Bishop to kill Naruto's own, but as he did that Naruto struck out with a Pawn that Naruto had placed and Shikamaru had completely forgotten about due to his annoyed mind.

After much more unnecessary commentary by the girls and moves by Naruto and Shikamaru, the spiky haired boy finally managed a win as he cornered Naruto with his Lance and Promoted Rook A.K.A 'The Dragon King'.

Shikamaru grinned as he placed the promoted Rook in place. Naruto sighed.

"Well, you win again" Naruto said.

"Good game though, Naruto" Shikamaru said, "But the Dragon can never be defeated" Shikamaru then winced when he saw Naruto's face darken, covered by his blonde, spiky hair, with his mood and the blonde's grip suddenly strengthened.

"Dont say that again" the god slayer growled. Naruto then stood up and walked towards the door.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru, what did you do?" Chouji asked his best friend. Shikamaru frowned before looking at the door.

"I...don't know"

* * *

><p><span>Fujin's sky palace<span>

**"Naruto, do you have to break the sound barrier when flying up here?"** Fujin asked, but seeing the look in the boy's eyes, she could tell he had the dragon of the apocalypse, otherwise know as Acnologia, on his mind. Her eyes then focused on his knuckles, which were red from punching something.

He released a huff before staring off in the distance. His orange jacket began to dance in the cool night's wind before turning to his adoptive mom.

"How about that Eternano Manipulation?" He said with a smirk, but Fujin still stood there, not even moving a finger.

**"Naruto, are you alright?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I thought I got over missing my parents a while back, but when they popped in my head again, and that's when I just lost it" Fujin smiled as she walked over to the blonde and put her hand on his shoulder.

**"Listen my child, the spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last. It's okay to feel hurt against, but don't beat yourself up over it" **Naruto smiled and gripped the two rectangular pendants hanging from his gold necklace.

"Also, this is going to sound stupid, but I feel like I have someone else's magical energy inside me." The Sky Goddess put her hand to her chin and started to rub it.

_**'Hmmm, I wonder...' **_

Fujin proceeded to float over to Naruto who gave her a funny look.

**"Naruto, how often do you encounter this...feeling?" **Naruto closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"I'd say, after every training session with you, which is killer on my body," he said as he grabbed his shoulder and stretched his neck "...I feel like something replenishes me...like, another magic source takes over when my primary magic energy is drained. However, even though I can feel this... power, it doesn't last very long." Naruto said.

**"Naruto, now I want you to use every ounce of magic you have in you"**

"Why would I..."Naruto was about to talk back to his adoptive mom, but her eyes squinted in a threatful way and when Naruto saw this, he knew to shut up and obey. The blonde sighed and put his hands together as if he were praying.

After he gathered up as much magic energy as he could find , he began to unleash multiple wind spells along with some some of his god slayer magic, through the air. Blast after blast, shockwave after shockwave, Naruto exerted as much energy as he could possibly could. After he was done, he slowly floated back down, only to fall on his hands and knees.

"Haa...haa...m-man...I haven't used that much...haa...magic in along time" Naruto took a deep breath.

**"Okay now lift up your shirt, I want to see something." **Naruto took one last huff before he exhaustively took off his orange coat and black shirt and to Fujin's amazement, a black, spiral mark appeared. Naruto began chuckling as the Sky Goddess rubbed were the mark was.

"Quit it...that tickles!" he snickered.

_**'Just as I thought, his father's magic channels through his body as a support incase he drains it all out' **_**"How do you feel now?" **She asks as she pulled her hand away from his stomach. Naruto wiped a tear of laughter from his eye before replying.

"Yeah, there it goes again, I can feel it."

**"Now look at your stomach**"

"What the..." Naruto started to rub where the black spiral on his stomach was. He squinted his eyes in confusion as to why this was happening to him. He never really noticed it there before.

"What is this Mom? I can tell it's some type of seal...but how and why is it on my stomach?" Naruto curiously asked. Fujin sat down and patted the cloud in front of her, signaling Naruto to sit.

_**'Looks like you'll be seeing him soon, huh, Minato and Kushina?' **_She thought with a smile.

**"Ah, Such good people they were, Kushina was always motherly to the young, and Minato..."** Fujin smiled and chuckled to herself. **"...was the only human out of the magic council to have such a kind heart. Despite his role in being one of the five Grand Wizards, he respectful to opponents and wouldn't pry in their personal affairs if he could help it, meaning, he didn't let the power get to his head.**

Naruto smiled as he gripped the two pendants hanging from his necklace. Hearing what his parents have been like in the past always gave him a warm feeling inside. There were times where Naruto was feeling down, but whenever Fujin told him stories about them, those negative feelings seemed to disappear.

**"Around October 8th, X767, two days before you were born, your parents were facing a dilemma with the magic council. Being one of the five Grand Wizards of Ishgar, Minato had to make a tough decision on whatever day **_**you**_** were supposed to be born, and by judging how close her contractions were, it was going to be soon.**

Naruto pondered on the word "Contractions" for a second before shaking it off. "What decision did he have to make?" He asked.

**"To be the first new born to be inserted with a top secret, experimental lacrima. However, the success rate on surviving the experiment was less than five percent." **Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed.

He remembered hearing a rumor thats been spreading around Shirotsume Town, that people are being kidnapped to only be a test subject for a new lacrima they've created. He just thought that it was a dark guild or something else, but the _Magic Council? _Surely they had a reason right?

"W-what do you mean?"

**"I shall tell you. Minato, hearing about how many deaths were caused by this so called "experiment" absolutely refused for this kind of thing to be set upon their child. Many arguments broke out between Minato and Kushina, and the Magic Council. Desperately, the two tried coming up with different methods but the head of the council, who came up with the plan, wouldn't waiver.**

Naruto clenched his fist even tighter. "How dare they, why would they do such a thing?" Naruto growled. "I thought the Magic Council was supposed to keep everyone in check, not kidnap people! What was the point in doing something like this!" Naruto finished with a pant.

**The whole idea was to create super soldiers to scare the dark guilds and any other Evil force, that might cause war" **She paused so Naruto can take in the information before continuing.

**"So far, there have only been two successful test subjects, but I'm unaware whom they may be. Also, I'm sorry to say this, but I do not have any prior knowledge as to what the lacrima may be. Now then, on the day of your birth, Minato was given a choice between using you as a test subject or...**_**death"**_

"Why would they resort to such a thing!" He snapped. Just then, Naruto's anger spiked, along with his magic power.

**"NARUTO, you need to calm down and just listen, I feel like it's time that you need to know the truth...about the Magic Council" **Naruto took a deep breath before letting her continue.

**"On the day you were born, seeing that he had no more options, he decided to give up his position on being one of the five Grand Wizards. He absolutely could not be apart of something so sinister so he did the next thing he knew best...making you a god slayer. In fear of their information being leaked on what they were doing to the test subjects, the Ten Wizard Saints ordered hundreds of Division Commanders and Rune Knights to imprison or eliminate Minato and Kushina. One of Minato's spies had reported this to the blonde and decided it was time head out. After a long travel the two arrived at Mt. Hakobe, but hadn't reached the top yet. No Rune Knights or Division Commanders were in sight which only meant that Minato and Kushina had dealt with them. Everything seemed fine until the worst happened. Acnologia appeared..." **Before she continued, Naruto gritted his teeth when that name was mentioned.

**"They did well in keeping up with the dragon but the reptile was simply too strong. Just when Acnologia had them in his grasp, Minato used his teleportation technique, which bought them some time. The dragon simply roared, which caused earthquakes, and began to breath out massive beams of magic towards the two. Their clothes were filled with scorch marks along with Kushina being badly injured. She was rather unfortunate, for a small tree limb had impacted her back and through her chest, but that didn't seem to stop her. **

**As they reached the top Minato, being badly injured himself, placed a seal on you and transferred a portion of their magic inside you, which explains why the seal is there"** she stopped for a second and lightly smiled. She _was_ going to tell Naruto that pieces of their souls were sealed in him, but decided to let him experience that on his own.

With a sigh, Naruto stood up and put his black shirt, along with his orange coat, back on and directed his attention off into the distance.

**"Naruto, you tell no one about this. The Magic Council will start eliminating people if they knew, so this is between you and me. But all in all, I'm very certain if your parents were alive today, they would, no doubt, love you unconditionally. Last thing before you leave, Naruto, you are by far the most influential boy I have ever met. I didn't really care that much for humans, but when I met you, something changed in me. You have become a fine God Slayer...and I'm proud of you. **

A gentle breeze brushed against the blonde's hair revealing tears in his eyes before wiping them away. He took one more step to leave, but was stopped by Fujin who had a hand on his shoulder.

**"Tomorrow, we will work on your God Force, so I want you to give it all you got"** Naruto's eyes widened before turning to his adoptive mother. He looked at her for a second and smirked with determination leaking from his body.

"Heh, sure thing"

* * *

><p>Outside of Shirotsume Town<p>

The night was crisp, stars were out, no crickets were chirping, no people around, only the sound of the leaves that were moving in the wind and footsteps of a blonde who was walking down a path in the forest. His coat began to slowly move behind as winds began to blow towards his face. His hands sat lazily in his pocket all while his spiky locks covered his cerulean eyes.

Just then, he came to a stop, as for the wind, and slowly held his head up, revealing his angry, teary eyes. At that moment, the ground began to shake as violent winds swirled around his body.

"Those bastards, I'll show them...I'll show them all!" He snarled. Naruto huffed in rage before walking up to a tree to punch it. As expected, a whole tree was launched off in the distance along with bits of tree bark to follow.

He held his hand out and channeled his wind magic into his palm, but before he could destroy the area, something rolled and tapped him behind his heel, making him swing his fist out of reflex. Blue eyes made their way to what looks like an egg with red patterns on it.

With a frown still etched on his face, Naruto continued to eye the rather large egg before softly kicking it aside.

"I guess I'll head to Ichiraku's" he said after his stomach growled.

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop

NARUTO!" the blonde shot up as he saw Ayame and Teuchi looking at him with a concerned look.

"What?" he asked them.

"You've been staring at your ramen for over five minutes. Are you okay?" the brown haired girl asked. Naruto gritted his teeth before pushing the bowl away.

"Sorry, I'm not that hungry" he said before dropping a couple of jewels, but just as he was about to exit the shop, he deadpanned, seeing the same egg he saw in the forest earlier.

Ayame, along with Teuchi, smiled seeing this egg move side to side, mimicking Naruto who was trying to leave.

"Naruto, I think it likes you" Ayame chuckled.

"Does it...really?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, see watch" Ayame took off her apron and walked over to the egg and picked it up, but before she could do anything, the egg with red patterns jumped out of her hand and landed on her big toe. Looks like this was the wrong day to wear sandals.

She hopped up and down around the shop while crying anime tears. Naruto snickered to himself after picking up the egg.

"Mischievous little fella aren't ya? Thanks for the ramen even though it never ate it" he said as he sweatdropped. He grabbed the egg and took the receipt that Teuchi gave him and exited the shop.

"Something must be wrong with him, I should go do something"

"Leave him be, Ayame...he's probably just venting out some personal things" Teuchi said, "He'll come around, he always does" Ayame nodded before turning to see a customer waving her over.

"Coming!"

**End Chapter**

Much thanks to my beta reader: **Pain's Rebel Angel**

**-Yay I'm done. Well I hope this Chapter pleasured you and that your face is enjoying this story so far lol. I will make Kurama an exceed due to popular demand so yeah but I must ask you...**

**Should Kurama have powers or no...?**

**The feedback I'm getting on this is impressive. I don't mind the questions and stuff at all, I actually like answering them, and being that I'm still technically new at this whole writing thing your concerns and comments help me out. I should also not think that because I imply something, everyone else got it, so I'll be better at explaining stuff in the future.**

**A personal note to a thankfully small portion of my readers:**

~Positive, thoughtful reviews encourage me to continue the story and work on the next update. Obscene, threatening, and insulting messages, emails and reviews from readers angry at me because I don't update faster have the opposite effect.

When you are paying my salary, you have the right to impose deadlines… and not until then.


End file.
